1 Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of store ejectors for an aircraft, and particularly to a device which both supports and ejects the stores.
2 Description of Prior Art
A stores rack must provide a suspension support that has a highly reliable releasing mechanism. Furthermore, on modern high-speed, and particularly supersonic aircraft, the capability to forcibly eject the weapon from the rack must be provided, for gravity release is often unsafe at these speeds. This is because the airflow around the aircraft is so turbulent that there is a tendency for the store to either "fly" along with the aircraft or change pitch angle; or even hit other stores. Because of this turbulent airflow and, additionally, to resist high G loads, sway bracing in the lateral plane is a necessity. The three basic functions, suspension, ejection, and sway-bracing, are usually accomplished by separate components within the bomb rack.
A typical stores suspension system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,097, "Device for Picking Up and Ejecting Loads Under an Airplane," by Billot. Billot uses a ball detent device which engages recesses within the weapon. Release is accomplished by withdrawing a cam within the detent, allowing the balls to withdraw. But, because of the internal cam and linkage system, a separate store ejector mechanism is required. This, of course, adds weight to the aircraft. Another example of a bomb rack having separate suspension and ejecting mechanisms is U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,222, "Ejector Rack for Nuclear Stores," by Peterson.
There are numerous prior art methods of combining ejection and suspension systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,343, "Stores Carriers," by Newell, et al. Newell discloses a system wherein a pair of jaws engage a lug on the store, and are held in contact with the lug by a pair of roller cams. A spring-biased plunger in contact with the lug is used for ejection. Upon actuation, the roller cams are moved to a position whereby the jaws may open due to the weight of the weapon itself. After the jaws have opened, the spring-biased plunger ejects the store. Newell's design has no safety provisions to prevent inadvertent release of the weapon. Furthermore, there is no integral sway bracing. Finally, the overall system is quite bulky.
Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,671, "Jettison Device for Helicopter Load Carrying System," by Jeffery. The Jeffery device comprises a housing in which a pair of jaws are locked into engagement with a lug mounted on a store by an explosively actuated piston rod. Upon actuation, movement of the piston rod releases the jaws and the rod ejects the store pushing the jaws out of the way. As in the previous example, there is no method of preventing inadvertent actuation and, additionally, no integral sway bracing. Furthermore, Jeffery's concept would be somewhat difficult to reset.
A further example of a combined suspension and injector system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,956, "Combined Shackle and Ejector Mechanism for Stores," by Geffner. Geffner discloses an ejector assembly movably mounted in a housing and secured in the retracted position by a ball detent assembly. The ejector assembly is explosively actuated, but movement is prevented by the detent so that inadvertent actuation of the explosive cartridge will not release the store. The suspension means is a rotating hook mounted at the end of the ejector assembly. In the retracted position, a cam at the opposite end of the hook is locked into engagement with the lug on the store by a retainer cup on the housing. Actuation is accomplished by release of the detent which allows the ejector assembly to extend, releasing the hook. Upon actuation of the cartridge the stores are ejected. While Geffner does provide additional safety features it is extremely complicated and, further, does not provide integral sway bracing.
Other examples of stores racks are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,730, "Ejector for External Carried Stores," by Gantschnigg, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,725, "Store Launching System," by Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,822, "Bomber Lease Mechanism," by Musser; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,094, "Ejector Release Units for Release in Aircraft," by Graigie.
High speed maneuvers and airflow induced vibrations also induce loads in the lateral plane, which, also, must be absorbed. Thus, sway braces are provided to restrain the store in the lateral plane. These are normally forged arms protruding from the rack with manually adjustable pads to accomodate varying store diameters. A typical prior art sway brace is disclosed in the Geffner reference. Manually adjusting such sway braces is time consuming for they are often difficult to reach within store bays because of limited access.
It is obvious from this brief review of the prior art that there exists no highly reliable combination ejector, suspension, and sway brace mechanism for an aircraft mounted stores rack, which also provides increased safety in that inadvertent actuation of the ejector system will not release the store.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a store suspension system having an integral stores ejector.
It is another object of this invention to provide a store suspension system having both an integral ejector and stores sway brace.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a store suspension system in combination with a stores ejector which incorporates a safety interlock which will prevent inadvertent ejection.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a stores suspension system with integral ejector and sway brace which is both compact and reliable.